particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance for Progress and Renewal
Purple|Seats1 Title = House of Commons|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = The Senate|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.APR.co.hut|politics = Politics of Hutori|political parties = Political Parties of Hutori|elections = Elections in Hutori}} The Alliance for Progress and Renewal, or APR for short, is a minor centre-right political party in the Kingdom of Hutori. It was founded in 3883 as a split from the New Conservative Party as an alternative for green minded conservatives. Founding The party was founded by Robin Goldsmith and several other former NCP members in October of 3883. The founders described their opposition to the NCPs stance in regards to the environment and their support of the monarchy. The party launched officially on the 21st of the month and reported that around 50,000 members had signed up by December 3883. Core Ideology APR's core ideology is made up Economic Liberalism, Conservatism and Individualism. The party promotes the ideas of individuals making economic decisions rather than large governing bodies or the state. The party supports the free market approach calling it 'true capitalism' and whole heartedly opposes corporatism. APR has often been labelled as 'conservative with a small c', which is linked with soft-conservatism. The party officially supports gay marriage and LGBT rights, although it rejects the ideals of radical feminism and the 'radical LGBT movement'. The party has a fairly liberal policy on abortion, believing they should be covered by universal healthcare. The party is strongly in favour of individual rights over collectivism, it is opposed to external forces influencing people's choices, namely citing the government as the external force. The party opposes any form of tradition or religion that limits the rights of the individual to do something. History The party was founded in 3883 by Robin Goldsmith a former councillor for the New Conservative Party, now the Conservative Party. The party contested the December 3885 elections where it won 7.41% of the vote and 24 MPs. The party success came from it positioning itself as the anti-establishment party, and that a vote for the party was a vote against the 'elites', however the party went into coalition following the election with the Liberal League and the Conservative Party. Meaning it had lost the ability to argue that position which was criticised by a minority in the party. The party went into the 3889 General Election arguing that its term in government has been successful and that it had been a good force in government. The party landed a second place in the election winning 19% of the vote, the party formed a coalition with the Conservative Party of Hutori, the Liberal League and Choice. Goldsmith was appointed Prime Minister, making him the first APR Prime Minister. In February of 3892 at an ecology rally, Robin Goldsmith, was assassinated by a religious terrorist after Goldsmith's opposition to the Morality and Prayers in Education Acts. Janice Parker took over as interim leader and later succeeded him. The party suffered it's greatest defeat since its foundation in the 3895 Snap Elections shortly afterwards Parker announced she would be resigning, but would remain in post until a successor was chosen at the June Summer Conference. James Anthony Pearson, 'Jamie Pearson', took over leadership of the party in 3895 after being elected unopposed, he planned a massive reform of the parties branding and structure. He has suggested the party re-brand into a centrist, liberal political force, and act more as a party of opposition rather than one of government. Pearson re-branded the party as 'Bright Future' following a membership ballot, the APR and all representatives and members automatically joined Bright Future. Structure The party has in place a structure where the leader acts as the face of the party and handles most media communications, policy drafts and campaigning. He is the person who would become prime minister should the party be in a position to form a government. A deputy leader is there to help ease pressure on the leader during campaigns and elections, they also can act as the interim leader during a leadership contest to help guide the party. Leadership Leadership elections are held when either the current leader resigns or 20% of MPs write a letter of no confidence to the party whip. These letters are held for up to a year at a time to allow a build up. Leadership Deputy Leader Election Results Parliamentary Elections Senate Elections |}